Yō Kasukabe
is a young teenage girl and currently one of the leading members of the No-Names community. Appearance Yō is a petite, young girl with short brown hair that she keeps tied to one side with a hair-clip. Her regular attire consists of an open white and blue jacket, that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. She also wears a white blouse underneath and a pair of brown shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots. Around her neck is the wooden carving that holds her Gift, which was a present given to her by her father.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Personality Yō is a very quiet and introverted girl, preferring the company of her many animal friends than actual people. Before arriving in Little Garden, she had yet to make a human friend, and as a result her friendship with Asuka is very precious to her. Despite her quiet nature, Yō is anything but shy and approaches most situations, both dangerous and mundane, with confidence, as well as showing great curiosity towards the world.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Though she is driven to prove her worth and help her friends, Yō still struggles to accept help in return, as shown by her reluctance to take a partner into her Gift Game against Ayesha and Jack, a trait the latter of her two opponents was able to notice.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Plot A Whole New World Resting on the edge of a stone veranda, Yō enjoys the company of several birds before being approached by her calico cat who delivers a letter. Being told by the animal that it had come from the sky, Yō briefly reads the letter before being enveloped in a bright light and leaving her world. Appearing in the sky of another reality, she, along with two other teenagers, falls into a lake below. While the other two teenagers bicker about almost dying from the fall, Yō attends to drying her cat's fur. Confirming that they all had received the same letter, the boy introduces himself as Izayoi Sakamaki, and the girl as Asuka Kudō. Taking notice of somebody hiding in the bushes nearby, the three than use their unique abilities to draw them out, with Yō chasing the figure through the trees with her acrobatic skills. Discovering that the person is a moon rabbit, Yō indulges in her curiosity and pulls on the girl's rabbit ears to see if they were real. Introducing herself as Black Rabbit, the rabbit-girl introduces them to the world of Little Garden and explains that it is a place where games and competitions are held between communities comprised of humans, mythical creatures and gods. Inviting them to trial a Gift Game with her, with the promise of doing one thing for the winner, Black Rabbit summons a card table and Geas Roll for them to use. Despite taking precautions to win the game, Yō doesn't get a chance to show her method as Izayoi volunteers to go first and wins the game. Pleased with the excitement of the new world, Yō and Asuka follow Black Rabbit back to her community. Arriving at the entrance to the East Side city, they meet the leader of Black Rabbit's community, Jin Russel. However, it quickly becomes apparent that they're missing Izayoi, and upon being questioned, both Yō and Asuka admit that he had told them he was going to the edge of the world and to not tell Black Rabbit, which they had done so because telling her would of been too much of a bother. Leaving Black Rabbit to go chase after the third child, Jin takes on the role of guide and leads them into the city.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Threat of the Tiger Dealing with Perseus The Piper's Game Powers & Abilities animal mimicry - thanks to the gnome wood carving that her father gave to her Yo has gained the ability to mimic the powers of different animals that she has befriended and not take their abilities by force such as her calico cat that she has befriended and gave her the ability to walk. animal communication - Yo can also communicate with animals but it is unclear if its just certain or any animal but so far she can talk to her calico cat and birds she also said that at her favorite aquarium she can talk to penguins and dolphins but commented that the dolphins were jerks to her. Appearance in Other Media OVAs Hot Springs Tour Chronicles References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:No-Names